


Girls' Nite In

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy Sandwich, Girls' Nite Out, Happy Ending, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: After their very eventful Girls' Nite Out, the ladies of Gotham—hero and villain alike—have a lot to talk about.





	Girls' Nite In

“To us!”

“To us!” The two young crimefighters clinked their glasses together, and Kara laughed. “Ugh, that was so cool! I’ve never done a superhero team-up before! Well, except with Cl...Superman, but that doesn’t really count.”

“I know what you mean,” Barbara readily agreed. “Working with Batman’s fun, but you can’t help feeling like a sidekick. It was nice to feel more like...I guess like I had...a par—“

“A partner!” The girls’ eyes met, and they giggled. As Barbara took a drink Kara just watched her, the beautiful, clever redhead just as commanding a presence lounging on the couch in a bathrobe as she was in full costume. Kara smiled. “Thanks. For showing me around Gotham. I...had a really good time.”

Barbara smiled back. “Me too. Maybe if one of the Arkham guys ever ends up in Metropolis we can do—“ Kara pushed forward. Their lips were almost touching when Barbara shot back, eyes going wide. “Whoa, what—“

Almost faster than she could see Kara put herself at the other end of the couch, blushing and staring at the floor. “Oh God, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“

“Nono it’s okay I just wasn’t—“

“I can’t believe I did that I’m so sorry—“

“No, Kara, hang on—“

“I’ll go, I never meant to—“

“I want you to kiss me,” Barbara managed to blurt out. Kara’s mouth closed. Now Barbara was the one blushing. “I...I was hoping you would. I knew I wouldn’t have the guts so I was hoping you’d try first. It’s just...it’s been so long since anyone’s done it, and it was so sudden, and I panicked, but…” She looked up shyly. “I do want you to kiss me. If you want to.”

Kara licked her lips nervously. “Oh. Okay…”

“You don’t have to,” Barbara rushed to assure her. “If I read things wrong, or if I ruined it...oh God, I ruined i—“

Barbara’s words dissolved into a muffled squeak as Kara’s mouth pressed against hers. Barbara’s shoulders relaxed, her back pressing into the arm of the couch as Kara’s warm hands slid up her sides. She grabbed Kara’s waist in response, pulling her soft yet firm body closer as their mouths edged open, breath and tongues and little sighs of pleasure mingling between them.

When they pulled apart, Barbara was breathing more heavily than Kara: probably that Kryptonian endurance, Barbara reasoned. Then she licked her lips, her mind unwittingly drawn to what else that alien constitution might be good for.

“You know...you should probably stay here tonight. I mean...just so you don’t have to find a hotel, or…”

Kara laughed. “Well, it’ll actually only take me a few minutes to fly home, so you know…” Barbara blushed, and Kara grinned. “But all right.”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Now I know why Batman hates you Super-types. You’re insufferable.”

Kara leaned in with a smirk. “And I guess Superman was right about you Bat-types...can’t take a joke.”

Barbara just shook her head as she pulled Kara in for another kiss.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a police van on the other side of town…**

All things considered, the Gotham PD were being uncharacteristically pleasant to them. Sure they were handcuffed to the bench, but they’d foregone the ankle cuffs, which allowed their current position of Harley lying across the bench with her head in Ivy’s lap.

It was probably because they looked so pathetic, Ivy thought: soaking wet, hair sticking out in all directions because of the electricity, cold and embarrassed and miserable. All things considered, Ivy was almost looking forward to going back to Arkham this time, if for nothing else than a little peace and quiet.

“Red?” Harley asked from her lap with a sniffle. Ivy sighed.

“What is it, Harl?”

“What do you think they’re gonna do with Sparky?”

Ivy rolled her eyes. “She’s probably halfway back to Metropolis by now.”

“Oh. Yeah. That’s...yeah.”

“Good riddance, as far as I’m concerned. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her.”

Harley tensed in Ivy’s lap. “So...you’re really not gonna...I dunno...miss her?”

Ivy snorted. “Hardly. We’re better off without her.” Ivy looked down as she felt Harley’s shoulders start to shake against her leg. “Harley, what…”

Harley sniffed. “I just thought...I thought you might...she’s smarter than me and better than me and she can do neat superpower stuff like you and I was scared that if you decided you liked her more than me you were gonna…” Ivy’s eyes went wide as Harley started crying.

“Oh Harley, honey, no!” Ivy leaned down to stroke the sobbing clown’s hair, and when that didn’t help she felt herself starting to panic. Why did she have to be so bad with emotions? “Harley, listen to me, I...there’s no one I’d rather have with me than you.”

“But...I’m so stupid and I get everything wrong and everybody else always comes up with these great plans and I always mess ‘em up…”

“Harley, no, you know that’s not true…”

Harley hiccuped. “But Livewire...you two were doing so good and then I got us caught, if I’d just...if I’d just fought Supergirl better, then—“

Ivy couldn’t help laughing. “Harley, are you listening to yourself? All you had to do was beat an invincible alien all by yourself?”

“Well...no, but...you and Livewire both got one over on her, and I tried, I really did, but…”

“Harley, shh.”

Ivy was still stroking her hair as Harley settled more firmly into her lap. “I just...what if someday you wanna hook up with someone who’s...you know...better? Special, like you?”

Ivy smiled. “You’re plenty special, Harley.” Harley frowned, and Ivy pursed her lips. “Look...you don’t have to worry about Livewire. You’ve got something neither she nor anyone else in the world has.”

That got Harley’s attention; she propped herself up against Ivy’s leg, eyes wide as they gazed into hers. “What?”

Ivy took a deep breath, then pursed her lips. “My heart.”

Harley blinked. Before Ivy could say any more, she was giggling like mad. “Oh my god, Red! How corny was that? I can’t believe you just said that!”

Ivy scowled. “You know what, forget it! I was just—“ Her words turned into a squeak of shock as Harley reached up, pulled her down by the back of her neck, and suddenly they were kissing. Or rather, Harley was kissing her; it took a few seconds of Harley’s lips moving insistently against hers before Ivy’s brain registered what was happening and her mouth started to respond.

When they pulled apart, Harley was grinning. “I love ya too, Pammy.”

Ivy felt a twinge in her chest she wasn’t sure she wanted to be there, but wasn’t sure she hated either. She just smiled. “You’re about to love me a whole lot more.”

Harley’s eyes went wide as Ivy tugged at the cleavage of her costume. “Whoa, Red, here? In front of the...ohhhh…”

Ivy just grinned smugly as she held aloft the single smuggled seed pod. The officers were always so polite with their patdowns, afraid of doing something that could cause a scandal. They really should have learned better by now.

“What do you say we get out of here and hit the town?”

As the vines began to grow, Harley grinned. “It’s a date.”

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a studio apartment on the other side of town…**

“Attention all units, be advised Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy have escaped police custody and are currently at large. They were last seen descending the Gotham Bridge on a giant beanstalk, their current whereabouts are unknown…”

Barbara groaned into Kara’s soft, bare shoulder. “We should probably go look into that, huh?”

Kara, flushed and breathing heavily, even for a Kryptonian, licked her lips in thought. “You know...they’ll still be at large tomorrow…”

As Kara’s warm hands slid up her waist, Barbara leaned over and flicked off the police scanner next to the couch with a growing smile. Then she leaned back down for another kiss.


End file.
